1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a card connector, and more particularly to a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card connector with reinforcing plates for intensifying the insulative housing and therefore, preventing warping of the insulative housing.
2. Description of Related Arts
A SIM card connector usually includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, and a metal shield covering the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes a base portion and a pair of sidewalls extending upwardly from two opposite edges of the base portion. Each sidewall forms a plurality of protrusions. The metal shield comprises a main portion and a pair of lateral walls extending downwardly from two edges of the main portion. Each lateral wall defines a plurality of cutouts correspondingly receiving the protrusions of the insulative housing and therefore, the metal shield is secured on the insulative housing. The contacts are soldered on a printed circuit board for electrical connection. During a soldering process, high temperature is always needed and high temperature may cause warping of the insulative housing. Therefore, the protrusions of the insulative housing are deformed in the cutouts of the metal shield. The metal shield may even be difficult to be separated from the insulative housing for repairing purpose because the cutouts and the protrusions are seriously deformed.
Hence, a card connector with strengthened insulative housing, preventing warping of the insulative housing, and the metal shield thereof being easily separable from the insulative housing when repair is necessary is desired.